


Disconnected

by outerspacecth



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Disconnected by 5 Seconds of Summer, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, idk if 2 lines count, ish ?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspacecth/pseuds/outerspacecth
Summary: Due to the rain you find yourself in a coffee shop with the cutest, blondest cashier you've ever met.(oh god this summary is horrible but give my fic a chance?)





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first fic posted to the site. i decided to give writing a chance cus whats the worst that could happen?? i wrote this for fun so i dont expect yall to think this is some sort of shakespearean masterpiece, but i do want you to enjoy this little thing i created :)

_"I like the summer rain"_

 

You jogged across the street, english book above your head as a makeshift umbrella. As you reach the petite cafe around the corner from your college, you shake the droplets off your plastic wrapped book, the book still crisp and not at all soggy (thank god for plastic wrap), and stood underneath the awning.

Turning away from the street, you peer into the cafe. There's a handful of people inside, seeing as many people planned on staying in due to the weather forecast.

_Darn you 3 o'clock lecture, and darn me for not carrying an umbrella._

You looked back to the streets, not planning on staying in the shelter anymore longer than necessary. The rain didn't seem to be stopping any time soon, so you decided to head into the little, and most probably warm cafe.

You smiled to yourself as you entered the cafe. It was like a whole other universe in there. The place was warm, and inviting and the smell of freshly baked pasteries were in the air. The little succulents placed in convenient corners of the stores reminded you of those 2014 hipsters on tumblr.

Cringing a little as you remembered the not so good ol' days, you walked towards the cashier to place an order.

"I'd like a latte to go," you said without looking at the menu. You had a habit of ordering things to go, because you didn't like carrying trays.

"That's a pretty confident order for someone who hasn't picked up the menu," the blond man behind the counter replied back with a slight chuckle as he entered your order. He looked up at you, and you swore they were the greenest eyes you've ever seen.

Unfazed, you gave him the tiniest of smiles.

"I know my way around coffee shop menus," you squinted at the name tage pinned to his uniform, "Michael."

He politely returned your smile with a toothy grin, "That will be $2"

You handed him a $2 bill.

He did a little show of asking what size you'd like you drink in, and picking up the paper cup.

"You know my name, now I'd like to know yours," he said with an adorable, kitten-ish grin as he held an uncapped marker.

"Y/n," you replied, "It isn't much."

"Well, I think its the perfect name to match such a face," he tried, and failed, to flirt.

He looked down at the cup, and wrote the most butchered version of your name (on purpose, obviously. He wanted to keep up the running trend).

From your perspective you could see the way he held the cup a tad bit closer to his face, the way his eyebrows furrow, and the tip of his tongue peek out of his pink lips.

"Your latte will be ready to go in a few," he then turns, and gets busy preparing your hot drink.

You move towards the waiting area, leaning your back against the counter to scan the cafe for a place to sit. Outside was definitely off limits, but there were plenty of seats inside. You decided to sit on the table closest to the window. 

You heard Michael set down the paper cup behind you, so you turned. You picked up the cup, saying a quick thank you, you headed towards your chosen seat.

When you sat in the booth you looked down at your cup, and saw a hastily scribbled 10-digit phone number.  
Looking up, you saw Michael staring at you intently, quickly looking away as you catch him. With a smirk, you whipped out your phone, and sent him a text.

**hey michael ;)**

You glanced up to see Michael picking up his phone with a grin.

** glad 2 kno u got my no. y/n :)) **

You and Michael exchanged messages for several minutes before you invited him for some face to face conversation.

**how about you come over here & we can hv a lil chat ??**

You didn't wait for his reply as you turned off your phone and slipped it back into your pocket. Taking a sip of your latte, you watched as he scrambled towards your booth.

"Hi," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hey," you lean forward with you arms crossed on the table.

Conversation was a bit awkward for a while, but then you both found a topic you both were passionate about: music.

"Actually, I'm in a band!" Michael exclaimed.

You could see switch in his mood as he talked about his band. You could see the passion. It was obvious this was his dream job.

"We've been picking up a few fans now," he went on, "our debut album is getting alot of attention."

"That's awesome! What's the name of your band?" You asked, "I'd love to check it out."

 

_"We put the world away, we get so disconnected"_

 

The two of you ended up talking for a long time (luckily there weren't any customers to interrupt). When the rain began to clear up, it had already been well into the evening.

You got up from the booth, collecting your books, and strapping on your backpack.

"You were a nice distraction from the rain," you said to Michael as he got up after you.

"God knows how bored you'd be if Mitch had taken my shift," he said.

You both were quiet, and for a moment all you did was stare into each others eyes. Michael leaned forward slowly, his gaze flicking from your lips to your y/e/c eyes. You waited in anticipation as his lips met yours for a quick peck. You pulled him back in for a deeper kiss.  
Afterwards you both looked at each other, cheeks flushed.

"See you soon?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Most definitely," you answered.

Not wanting to prolong the goodbye, you left with a new hold on your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not an american so i do not know how much lattes cost there, hope i didnt over/under price it.


End file.
